Judging a Book
by No namer44
Summary: Full summary in chapter 1. Judging a Book is a TV show where characters from tons of different books are interviewed. R&R and your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! T because of language and stuff.


**Chapter 1: Judging the Hunger Games**

**Hey everyone! It is I, the fabulous No namer44 (please you can call me MQ). This story is a crossover between tons of books. The following will be the summary but I think I should let you know that (a) I do not own the Hunger Games and (b) I made Annie a little weirder than usual because it's fun to have messed up people in stories. Oh and (c) there may be a few spoilers from books 2-3 if you haven't read the whole Hunger Games series.**

**Summary**

** I (No namer44) host a talk show where I interview characters from tons of different books. Some of the books that will be interviewed:**

**Hunger Games**

**Maximum Ride**

**Vladimir Todd**

**Percy Jackson**

**And many more!**

**That's about it! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Announcer's voice: Welcome to Judging a Book!

*crowd applauses*

Announcer's voice: And here's your host… NOOOO NAAAAMMMERRR44!

*more applause*

Me: *waves to crowd* Thank you, thank you! Oh, just stop! *waves to crowd to stop* I know your excited. We have a great show for you tonight. We're interviewing the Hunger Games characters.

*crowd applauses*

Announcer's voice: Heeeeerrrrreeee are your characters!

*Peeta, Gale, Katniss, Prim, Finnick, Annie, and Haymitch walk out*

Me: Hi there, guys!

Gale: Hey.

Katniss: Hi.

Peeta: Hello.

Prim: Hello, No namer44.

Me: Ha ha, please, call me MQ.

Prim: OK, MQ :)

Finnick: HEEEYYY! *poses*

Annie: I WILL RULE THE WORLD! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!

Me: O_O

Haymitch: *words slurred* Hi… There… Sweetheart. *drinks beer*

Me: Um, Haymitch, that kind of action isn't allowed in this establishment.

Haymitch: *shrugs* *drinks beer*

Me: Ok, let's get this show on the road, shall we? Finnick, do you find your "famous quote" the best quote in Mockingjay?

Finnick: You mean: Do you find this *poses* distracting?

Me: Yes… that would be the quote I'm speaking of.

Finnick: Uh, like, DUH! That's the best part of the story! :D

Annie: Oh, Finnick, you're so adorable.

Me: Wow, she's acting a _tiny _bit different than before (Note the sarcasm in there friends).

Finnick: She's kind of bi-polar and we think she has schizophrenia…probably does.

Me: Uhh, well, moving on… Gale, how did you feel about the whole "star-crossed lovers" thing?

Gale: You would bring that up. Well, I hated it, but then I realized it was all and act. I still hated it. But when he stole MY CATNIP from ME… I WANT TO BEAT THE F!#%ING CRAP OUT OF, MELLARK, THE B!&#%D! RAWR! *attacks Peeta*

*screen goes blank*

Announcer's voice: While things get…err… under control please enjoy a word from our sponsor.

*cuts to commercial*

Female announcer's voice: Tired of trying online dating sites that just don't seem to work? Are you looking for that special someone? Do you find yourself fantasizing about a character in a book that you deem "your perfect other half?" Then here's the perfect dating site for you! is a great website to meet fictional characters! eFictionMe(dot)com! Any character, any gender, from any gernera! This is the ideal sight. Visit eFictionMe(dot)com and sign up for FREE! COME SIGN UP NOW!

Announcer's voice: And we're back! Heerrreee'sss your host… NOOO NAAAMMMEEERRRR44!

*applause*

Me: Ok, we finally got things under control. *glares at Gale*

Gale: *shrugs and glares back*

Me: Next question… Peeta, how do you feel about Gale?

Peeta: Gale is a !$$%%%%%^&$%#$#$#^^#^#^#$^#^#$^#^#$^#$^#^#^#^#$#$^$^#*$*!

Me: O.O I didn't know some of those words even existed!

Katniss: Um, I would like to say something.

Me: Go ahead.

Katniss: Gale, Peeta, I'm tired of you two always fight. Can't we all get along?

Haymitch: *mumbles* Since when were we on Dr. Phil?

Katniss: As I was saying; you guys need to stop fighting or- or I can't bear to hang out with either of you!

Me: And with that said tune in next week when we will be answering your questions for the HG characters. Until next time.

*music plays* *credits*

**So did you guys like it? Let me know in a review. Also leave questions so I can ask the Hunger Games characters. ;) anywho… R&R and have a nice life! :3**

**~No namer44 (MQ)**


End file.
